<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosts by hearth_goddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877559">Ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess'>hearth_goddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hearth and Home [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sibling Bonding, but it's not the focus, ghost siblings, just some good old fashioned family fluff, there's a tiny bit of tuggoffelees at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghosts have always been a part of Hestia's life. It was only a matter of time before she ended up meeting one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hearth and Home [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've posted this short before on my tumblr, but I wanted to post this, plus a few other shorts in this little "series", here on my Ao3 with a few extra editions!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>also this is absolutely an excuse to post some Hestia fluff! This is also me taking a tiny break from the Human AU while I work on another project (aka the Newsies AU!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growing up, Hestia had always wished for siblings.</p>
<p>
She knew what had happened to her mother and siblings, of course, and she missed them every day, despite having never known them. 
</p>
<p>
But on occasion, seeing the siblings in the Junkyard interact, Hestia found herself wishing for a sibling or two, wishing for the companionship that, even though she loved her fathers with all her heart, she always had been robbed of days after her birth.
</p>
<p>
Then she and Jubilee had met, and Hestia suddenly had a best friend and a sister, all rolled into one.
</p>
<p>
Jubilee was protective, kind, confident, and everything Hestia wanted to be. They were the same age, but Hestia still found herself looking up to the Selkirk queen.
</p>
<p>
Meeting Sekhmet and Ares had been a completely different experience. Sekhmet had lured Hestia out with the intent to either kidnap her or do something worse, but somehow, in some strange way, the two queens had connected. Perhaps it had been their magic, or perhaps it had been Hestia’s stubbornness to befriend everyone she met who had a tragic past, but all Hestia knew was that with Sekhmet came Ares, and suddenly she had gone from having one sister to having three siblings, and Tugger and Mistoffelees had gone from having one child to having three magical kits in one den.
</p>
<p>
It was a welcome change, but Hestia could never shake the desire that she had to want to know her siblings, to know the other kits her mother had who hadn’t been as lucky as she had so long ago. 
</p><hr/>
<p>
Hestia hadn’t noticed it at first. 
</p>
<p>
She didn’t notice the cool breeze that always seemed to brush past her when she was particularly sad on a certain day, or how the air seemed to fill with a warm scent that somehow smelled of home, even though it never smelled like the Junkyard. 
</p>
<p>
She hadn’t even noticed <i>him</i>.
</p>
<p>
The disconnected eyes glowing from the shadows, sparkling with amusement when she and Sekhmet played a prank on Ares, glimmering with fondness when she and Jubilee talked excitedly about a strange adventure of theirs.
</p>
<p>
She didn’t notice him until she was out for a walk after visiting Jubilee.
</p>
<p>
Hestia had just been about to turn down the alley that led to a shortcut to the Junkyard when she saw him. 
</p>
<p>
A grey tom with mismatched eyes, watching her intently from around the corner. 
</p>
<p>
“Hello.” Hestia said cautiously, moving forward. As soon as she took a step towards the tom, he turned, disappearing around the wall. For some reason, Hestia jumped forward, going to follow the tom, but found him gone as soon as she looked around the corner. She frowned, but the frown soon melted into a soft smile as she felt the breeze rush around her, feeling a strange sense of happiness and peace wash over her. 
</p>
<p>
She saw the tom again, this time in the Junkyard, when she was practicing her magic in her clearing by herself. She was dancing, since, much like her papa, it helped her to better control her magic. As she finished her dance, Hestia’s eyes opened to find herself staring into mismatched eyes, one red and one blue, and she froze. The tom stared at her, an unreadable expression on his face, and Hestia reached out. He immediately turned and slipped through a gap in the clearing, causing Hestia to run after him, only to find him gone a moment later. 
</p><hr/>
<p>
She didn’t tell anyone about the strange tom until her papa finally approached her, concern in his eyes. 
</p>
<p>
“What’s been going on with you, Essie?” Mistoffelees asked, sitting down beside his daughter and touching her shoulder with a gentle paw. “You’ve been looking over your shoulder a lot lately. Are you okay?”
</p>
<p>
Hestia leaned against him with a sigh, nuzzling into him. “I think I’m seeing things, Papa. When I was walking home from visiting Jojo the other day, I went to take the shortcut that I always take, and I saw this tom looking at me.” Mistoffelees tensed slightly, but Hestia looked up at him, already knowing what he was thinking. “I didn’t feel any danger coming from him, and I felt like I had seen him before, so I said ‘hello’. As soon as I spoke, he rushed off. I tried to follow him, but it was like he had disappeared. I tried not to think anything of it, and I tried to forget that it ever happened, but then the same thing happened the other day when I was practicing in the clearing. I finished my dance and there he was, sitting in the shadows, watching me, but as soon as I reached towards him, he left.” Mistoffelees frowned, confusion in his eyes. 
</p>
<p>
“I don’t know who he could be, Essie.” he said softly. “We know everyone in the Junkyard, and everyone around the yard. What did he look like?”
</p>
<p>
“He was grey, with mismatched eyes. I couldn’t really tell what color, since he left so quickly, but they weren’t the same color.” Hestia replied. She looked down at her paws, twisting them together nervously. “Can you… can you not tell Dad or Uncle Straps? I don’t know who he is but… but I don’t think he’s dangerous.”
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees hugged Hestia close, nuzzling the top of her head comfortingly. “When you see him again, tell me, okay?” Hestia nodded, unable to shake the feeling that she knew the tom somehow. 
</p>
<p>
The third time Hestia met the tom was when she was out walking with Mistoffelees. They were returning home after visiting Bustopher, and Mistoffelees spotted him first. He stilled, narrowing his eyes slightly as the tom looked at him. Hestia noticed her papa pausing, and she followed his gaze, and came to a stop as well, locking eyes with the strange tom. 
</p>
<p>
“That’s him, Papa.” she said quietly, not looking away. “That’s all he does.”
</p>
<p>
“Why are you following my daughter?” Mistoffelees asked, paws crackling with magic. The tom turned and slipped through the crowd of humans, disappearing almost instantly. Mistoffelees blinked in surprise before glancing down at Hestia. “Is that what he always does? He disappears?” The grey queen nodded, pressing against her papa. She wasn’t frightened, she simply wanted to know who the tom was, and what he wanted. “Let’s go home, Essie. We’ll figure something out.”
</p>
<p>
Hestia finally got her answers the night of the full moon, when she was in her clearing practicing with Mistoffelees. Her magic always seemed to be the most powerful around the full moon, as the different phases of the moon always had a different effect on different Jellicles, and Mistoffelees had been helping her grow in controlling it. As Hestia spun around, she caught a glimpse of grey fur, and she stilled, eyes falling on the now-familiar tom. 
</p>
<p>
“Who are you?” she asked, sitting down slowly. Mistoffelees was at her side immediately, but she continued to focus on the tom with a welcoming look, simply wanting answers, and not wanting to scare him off. “Please, we’re not going to hurt you.”
</p>
<p>
The tom still said nothing, but instead of running off, this time he stayed, sitting down across from Hestia. He was only focused on her, giving her such a soft, loving look that it was nearly painful to look at him.
</p>
<p>
<i>“My name is Hades.”</i> an echoing voice said, and it took Hestia and Mistoffelees a moment to realize that it was in fact the tom who had spoken, even though his lips hadn’t moved at all. <i>“I am one of the kittens that Macavity so cruelly killed. Unlike my siblings and my mother, my spirit has not been so willing to move on. I’ve been wandering through the city searching for my only living sibling, hoping to see her just once so that I may finally be at ease.”</i>
</p>
<p>
Hestia’s eyes slowly widened in realization, and she stood, stepping forward, studying the tom. “You, your siblings, and your mother were all killed by Macavity?” Hades nodded, and the young queen’s eyes filled with tears. “Are you my brother?” Hades gave her a warm smile that instantly made Hestia feel safe. 
</p>
<p>
<i>“Hello at last, little sister.”</i>
</p>
<p>
His voice was quiet, but both Jellicles could hear the emotion in his words. Moving cautiously, she stopped right in front of Hades, slowly leaning forward until she pressed her forehead against his. The tom relaxed, nuzzling her gently, and Hestia bit back a sob as she grabbed onto his paws, clinging to him. 
</p>
<p>
“Were you stuck here?” Mistoffelees asked softly, watching their interaction. 
</p>
<p>
Hades glanced up at him, still holding tight to Hestia with a smile. <i>“I do not know. All I know is that I needed to find my living sibling, to see that she was safe and happy.”</i>
</p>
<p>
“I am. I really am.” Hestia said earnestly, looking back at Mistoffelees happily. “I wish that you all were here with us, that I could grow up with you. But I’m happy. I have Papa and Dad, Jojo, Sek, Ares, and all the tribe.”
</p>
<p>
<i>“That is all I need to know, little sister.”</i> Hades said fondly. <i>“Before we realized I would not be able to move on until I saw you, Mother gave me a message for you.”</i> Hestia froze, staring at her brother, and he cupped her cheek, looking down at her with mismatched eyes that were a perfect match for her own. <i>“She wanted me to tell you that she is happy for you, and that she couldn’t be prouder of the queen you’ve become.”</i> Hestia beamed, tears in her eyes, and Hades turned his smile upon Mistoffelees. <i>“Mother also wanted me to tell you that she is grateful for giving Hestia so much love and support as she has grown, and for keeping her safe.”</i>
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees gave the tom a gentle smile, feeling a wave of fondness towards him. “Your mother has nothing to thank us for. Hestia’s the best thing that’s ever happened to Tugger and I.” 
</p>
<p>
Hestia’s grip on Hades’ paws tightened. “Do you have to go, now that you’ve seen me?” Hades glanced up at the moon that was shining brightly above them, and he sighed. 
</p>
<p>
<i>“I believe I do. But, if the Everlasting Cat permits it, I will try to visit again.”</i> he told her, and Hestia nuzzled against his cheek again, and he kissed her forehead affectionately. <i>“I love you very much, little sister.”</i>
</p>
<p>
Hestia stepped back to Mistoffelees’ side, tears falling down her cheeks as she smiled. “I love you too.” 
</p>
<p>
Hades gave them both a final smile and turned, walking away from them and disappearing into the shadows. Hestia took a shaking breath, and Mistoffelees hugged her close. 
</p>
<p>
“Are you okay?” he asked softly. 
</p>
<p>
Hestia nodded against his fur, her eyes still watching the shadows. “I got to meet one of my siblings, and I know that my mother is proud of me.”
</p>
<p>
“Of course she’s proud of you, Essie.” Mistoffelees said, making Hestia laugh slightly as she pulled away, her papa gently wiping away her tears. “Now, come on. Your dad and siblings are probably wondering what’s been taking us so long.”
</p>
<p>
The two Jellicles walked back towards the main stage area, where they approached Tugger, who was sitting with Jubilee, Sekhmet, and Ares near him. 
</p>
<p>
“Where have you two been?” the maine coon asked, greeting his mate with a kiss as Hestia sat between Sekhmet and Jubilee, and she snuggled into her older sister. Sekhmet gave her a small smile, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.
</p>
<p>
“I’ve got a new sibling.” the younger queen remarked, making Mistoffelees laugh slightly. “We’re adopting him.”
</p>
<p>
Tugger cocked his head, looking at Hestia and seeing a sparkle in her eyes that he had never seen before. He wanted to question it, but decided that it was best to simply shrug and go with his youngest daughter’s declaration. “Okay... where is he?”
</p>
<p>
“Oh.” Hestia hummed, closing her eyes contentedly as Jubilee leaned against her. “He’s a ghost.” 
</p>
<p>
“Cool!” Ares exclaimed with a broad grin as Sekhmet and Jubilee looked at Hestia in surprise, Tugger sputtered, and Mistoffelees let out a cackle of laughter. 
</p>
<p>
“I’m sorry, he’s a what?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The characters of Sekhmet and Ares belong to my wonderful friend, Hazbin_JellicleQueen33!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The character of Jubilee belongs to my other wonderful friend, @queen-with-the-quill on tumblr!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>as always, please check out my tumble (<b>uppastthejelliclemoon</b>) for more Cats content and Hestia/other OCs content!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>